1. Field of the Application
Generally, this application relates to the media data streams. More specifically, it relates to methods and systems for uninterrupted change between segments of multiple media data streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's world of ready-access to a variety of streaming media, multiple media data streams, or input channels, can be simultaneously presented to a user. These multiple media data streams can include, for example, multiple stations of a satellite radio system, multiple channels of a cable TV system, multiple choices of an Internet audio/video system, and the like. Each media data stream can be considered as being made up of a series of media segments, such as songs, music videos, webcasts, sitcom episodes, advertisements, and so on. The user can then select a particular media data stream to make active, e.g., to view, for image media, to hear, for audio media, or both, for video media. Typically, switching between input channels abruptly interrupts the active segment on the active channel at a point other than its beginning or end and initiates a new segment on the new active input channel, or target input channel, at a point somewhere in its middle, which results in two incomplete segments being presented to the user.
As a common example of this abrupt interruption when switching between input channels, consider what happens when a person “channel-surfs” using a TV remote control. As the channels are changed, the current segment being viewed on the active TV channel is abruptly halted (i.e., at a place other than its beginning or end) and a new segment is displayed on the new active TV channel, typically at a place other than its beginning or end. So the person flipping between TV stations cannot view, from start to finish, either program from the old or new TV channel. Another common example of this abrupt interruption is changing radio stations, i.e., “button-pushing” on a car stereo.
Therefore, what is needed are methods and systems to facilitate a user's ability to change between segments of multiple media data streams without interrupting the particular segment being presented on the media data stream that the user desires to leave (i.e., the segment being presented immediately prior to the user's change request), while presenting to the user a complete, new segment on the new media data stream to which the user desires to go.